


Of Dwarves and Dresses

by AmberValCepri



Series: All the Bluster Inbetween [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Beginnings of the Relationship, Dwarves in Dresses, Dwarves like frilly things too, F/F, Insecurities, It's not all about stone and so on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberValCepri/pseuds/AmberValCepri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mavera Cadash has worn armor all her life. That doesn't mean she likes it. So when she has the chance to get something different she jumps at it, albeit uncertainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Dwarves and Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> My little Cadash is a beautiful death bringer that just wants to wear frilly things.

Mavera fidgeted as Josephine stared at her with narrowed eyes, “Inquisitor.”

“Yes?” Mavera said cautiously, drawing out the single syllable in her confusion.

Usually she only got this look when she was being unreasonable. Like when dealing with Blackwall’s hero-worship or after arguing with Cullen on handling the Varghasts in the Western Approach in the war room for a few hours. She hadn’t done anything recently that she could think of though. Teeth bit into large full lips nervously, habitually feeling the gap in her front teeth with her lip, and her short, stubby legs continued to fidget. The dwarf began to list off the things they had been doing while out and about lately. Vivienne had been her voice of reason often, though Sera was sure to keep things from getting too political and ‘not fun’. She thought it was a good balance. She looked up as Josephine took a breath, “I called you here because I must ask that you be fitted for some dresses for dealing with more formal affairs. They may even be used at the Winter Palace if we cannot approve a uniform,” the beautiful Antivan cut the dwarf off as Mavera moved to speak, “Don’t you dare argue this with me. Cassandra already needed to be practically pinned down and Cullen is still avoiding me like the plague. I’ll not have you-“

“I thought… that dwarves generally couldn’t find someone willing to fit on the surface. I have never come across anyone that would,” Mavera paused after cutting in, “Unless it was for formal dwarven attire, if that’s the case then I will fight you.”

Josephine look bewildered for a moment, then she shook her head and pulled herself together, “I had no plans for dwarven attire. I was thinking some simple dresses, and a corset, perhaps a v-necked dress? In blue to match your facial tattoos?” Josephine tried slowly.

Mavera couldn’t help the blush that darkened her brown skin, “I… yes. I would like that.”

Dark eyes blinked rapidly in surprise, “My Lady Cadash, Inquisitor. You are really all right with this?”

Mavera folded her fingers together and twisted them slightly, “I am, I mean, you don’t think it’s too odd for someone like me to be wearing a dress that isn’t of dwarven make?”

“No!” Josephine said, probably a bit too quickly before calming herself, “If it is your preference, My Lady, I would be happy to take your measurements and have some simple dresses made. Do you have a preference in style?”

“I don’t know… I’ve only ever worn a dress of human-make once and…” she winced at the memory, “my ‘colleagues’ never let me live it down.”

Josephine slumped slightly at the idea of what her carta colleagues may have done. Mavera was a kind, if sometimes blunt and boorish woman. She had been on the surface but entrenched in the Carta as a brawler for all her life. That could not have been easy. To see a softer side to the dwarven woman made Josephine’s stomach flutter, “You are going to Val Royeaux next, are you not?”

“Yes, Vivienne is demanding we get new windows and draperies for the main hall. I figured it would be nice to go on a simpler errand, instead of something that could end in world changing decisions,” Mavera said, grinning slightly.

The ambassador nodded, returning the grin, “Much agreed. How about I speak to Lady Vivienne about getting you a fitting and viewing some of the current styles. I can make sure that she gives you consideration of more than just the Orlesian ones.”

Mavera nodded, enthusiasm lighting her eyes, “I would like that. Vivienne will also be honest with if I look horrid or not,” before turning and heading for the war room.

Josephine’s expression softened more and she had to resist reaching out to the dwarf to offer comfort. She had not expected to find a friend in Mavera, much less something more, but she was the Inquisitor. Josephine had to keep her emotions in check.

~~~/~~~/~~~

In the end it was Vivienne, Dorian, and Cole that accompanied Mavera to Val Royeaux. She didn’t trust anyone else not to lie to her or pander to her about this. Josephine had had the Inquisition seamstresses fit her and send her measurements ahead so that there would be some dresses she could try. She was dreading it; with every fiber of her body she was dreading it. Cole had already nearly burst with trying to find a way to help her, but she had told him he couldn’t, not yet. Maybe later. So he had kept her thoughts to himself, even as he curled around her at the campfire protectively at night.

Vivienne and Dorian sniped at one another like normal, Dorian tried desperately to understand Cole and Vivienne found every barbed world she could for Cole with the spirit often just getting further under her skin. One day she was sure one of them would snap, she wasn’t looking forward to it. Bright blue eyes looked up at the towering buildings as Vivienne strode forward at the head of the group, pointing out buildings and noting bits and pieces about them and Dorian comparing things to Tevinter. When they came to the dressmaker’s shop Mavera had to take a deep breath, but Dorian’s hand on her back pushed her forward.

“Ah! Inquisitor!” The designer, Lady Amelia, cried happily, striding forward, “I must say that I was surprised when the Lady Josephine contacted me about fitting for you. I do love a challenge though. I will endeavor to do you every justice I can!”

Her enthusiasm made the Herald smile a bit, relaxing, “Thank you, lady Amelia.”

The designer had three dresses that she pulled up, “I managed to make three examples just to start with.”

The moment she saw the dresses she stopped and she bit back a sigh. These were not dresses. Well, they were, but they were armored, meant for power, made to display strength. Each had a simple metal binding at the chest that, Amelia explained, would be engraved with the appropriate crests. She liked the skirts though, long enough to gather around her feet, but not to impede her steps. One had a foldover pleat, another a simple gather waist, and the third a smooth hip slope with a tight cinch waist. The sleeves were long and would cover her arms, one had a piece that ringed around her middle finger, the others came to a band the differed in elaboration, but it was a bit… dwarven. She supposed she would never get away from that, it was her heritage after all. She just wished it didn’t cut her off like always.

Suppressing another sigh she looked up at Vivienne and Dorian who were discussing the designs, “A beautiful design, if a bit.. much like armor. I think we should tone that down a bit.”

“Agreed, she still needs to be viewed as a woman, and all her beautiful curves should be on display, “ Dorian nodded.

She smiled a little as the Tevinter mage made a point to make sure that the designer understood that. She let them have it for a moment, before asking, “May I try them on?”

“Oh! Of course, inquisitor!” The human said, ushering her assistants over to help before she was pulled behind the curtain to change.

“I want to see the one with the pleated skirt first, darling!” Vivienne called before making herself comfortable on one of the couches, wine in hand as Dorian continued speaking with the designer on the details.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Vivienne sighed as Cole appeared near her. He had learned to keep his distance but he still spoke, so that was deplorable. She turned ice-cold eyes on him, “What do you want, demon?”

Cole was quiet for a moment, “She… She won’t say it. She doesn’t think she’s worth it because she’s a warrior, I- metal, always metal, sharp edges dig into my arms, waist, neck. I’ll never get away from it. It’s what I am, have to be harsh, strong, solid, like the Stone of my supposed people,” he spat the last three words out like vitriol, then he softened again, “Flowers, ribbons, ruffles, not for me…“

“What are you trying to say?” Vivienne snapped at him, fire crackling at her fingertips.

He paused, “Ask her,” he emphasized, then was gone.

Vivienne pursed her lips but she was not about to discount the demon’s words as nothing as much as she wanted to. He was right too often. And this was supposed to be about enjoyment for a moment, and the best place to do that was while dress shopping. She looked at the curtain where Mavera was changing then looked to Dorian, “Dorian, darling. I would speak to you.”

Dorian looked up with a raised eyebrow, “So I’m darling now? How may I help, dear?”

He jeered back and she simply rolled her eyes to go along with their normal play, “Honestly Dorian, pet names do not suite your tongue,” but the jab had no bite, “but I believe that the pieces shown may be a bit too harsh for the Inquisitor. I think she needs a few without the metal bits at least.”

“Really? You think she would agree to that? She is a warrior after all,” he pointed out, frowning.

“She is a woman that was forced into a role that was required of her. You and I should know that better than anyone,” she said giving him that small, meaningful look that was more rare than gold.

Dorian sobered immediately and nodded, “Indeed. Let’s see how this goes, then we can see if the designer has anything that doesn’t look like armor made into a dress, yes?”

“Of course, darling,” she said and sipped her wine again, humming in enjoyment.

~~~/~~~/~~~

Mavera stared at herself in the mirror numbly. No, it wasn’t all the frills and softness that she had originally wanted, but this would be amazing to greet dignitaries in, instead of her customary armor. She had never thought she would actually look decent in the dress. No doubt she probably still looked foolish to the humans, but at least this was a start.

Taking a deep breath she hesitantly opened the curtain and stepped out for her companions to see. Dorian looked over, eyebrows rising, “Vera! You look simply marvelous!”

The human mage stood immediately and walked over, examining the dress, “The cut is good, the sleeves with the extension piece to your fingers is perfect and makes your arms look longer. Vivienne, the waist line?”

“Yes, that does need to be brought up a bit and the metal work needs to wrap to her back, not just be at the front. Also, smaller pleating. I think the bigger folds make it look too flat,” Vivienne critiqued, the designer making notes, “And you darling, what do you think?”

“I like it… for dealing with dignitaries,” she said, trying to be diplomatic.

The idea was there though and the two nobles seemed to understand instantly, “Yes, now let’s see something softer. No metals, no harsh lines. I want dresses that flow, ribbons, soft fabrics,” Vivienne said, turning to Lady Amelia.

The orlesian paused, “I… did not have anything of that sort made for her sizing. I thought-“

“Well it seems you were incorrect. We will be here for a few days yet, we will need a few base designs ready before we leave, if you please,” Vivienne said, voice brokering no argument.

The designer gaped for a moment, then stammered out, “Yes of course! I will work on this immediately,” there was a note of determination that Vivienne nodded at.

While Vivienne was dealing with the designer Dorian had stepped back to the bashful looking Mavera, “What tipped you off?”

“Vivienne suggested it, but I believe Cole was originally behind it. The boy was sitting near her and she had that look on her face when he talks to her, and is right, before he up and went poof,” he explained, “Vera, you don’t need to be afraid of being something other than a warrior. You are not defined by that and your people entirely.”

There was a pause as Vivienne examined fabrics and Mavera picked at the edge of her faux-chestplate, “It’s been ingrained in me, Dorian. I’ve wanted to be something else all my life, something soft and gentle, but I didn’t have a choice. I had to learn the sword or the carta would take away everything, even when I paid off my family’s debts I couldn’t be rid of the Carta. They always dragged me back. The one time I did manage to get my hands on a dress it was a poor imitation of an orlesian gown and I was the laughing stock of the caravan we were escorting for weeks.”

“Oh sweetheart,” he said softly and let an arm move around her shoulders, “I’m sorry you had to live like that. No more though, we are going to get you dolled up with all the dresses the wagons can carry and then you’ll only need to wear your armor when you have to fight something. I do love my little reaver vanguard bodyguard,” he said with a grin.

She chuckled softly and leaned against him, “Thank you, Dorian.”

“Anytime! Maybe you’ll even finally be able to get Josie to-oof!” he had the breath knocked out of him as she landed a perfectly weighted punch to his side.

“Your mouth is getting you in trouble again, darling?” Vivienne was with an amused look as she walked back.

“Only the best kind,” he said with a laugh and smile as Mavera pouted up at him.

~~~/~~~/~~~

“So, the Inquisitor is finally back from her trip to Val Royeaux?” Leliana asked, trotting along side Josephine.

“Yes, though I wish that she had not brought Dorian or Vivienne, I fear they put a… decent dent in the coffers,” the Ambassador sighed.

That humming laugh made Josephine pause, “What?”

“Vivienne and Dorian bought nothing,” Leliana said simply.

Josephine pulled back in dismay, “What?! Y-you mean that was all Mavera?” She asked, appalled.

“Yes, it was,” Leliana said, with a knowing grin, “In my opinion, it was worth it.”

“H-how was it worth it? I understand getting a few nice dresses, but I think she bought half of Val Royeaux!” Josephine cried before setting off at a long stride for the war room where Mavera was waiting with Cullen, “I swear! She is impossible! She does the most outlandish-“ And promptly stopped as she swung open the double doors.

There was a surprised looking Mavera standing near Cullen, who was sporting a decent blush, wearing a dress. She wore a beautiful sky blue dress with a flower-embroidered bodice that held her bosom aloft and had an intricate lace partlet that covered most of her cleavage. The sleeve was an a gozzi style sleeve that gathered at the elbow instead of the wrist, with ribbons of green sewn into the hem and hanging off at the back. A slit in the sleeve showed a soft green camicia beneath it and the skirt hung to cover her feet with well-spaced, small pleats and a green band of lace at the bottom.

Her hair was still hanging freely, the chestnut strands brushing her shoulders as she tilted her head, “Ambassador?” confusion on her features.

“I-I….Inquisitor…” was all Josephine managed breathlessly.

A small, shy smile tipped the warrior’s lips and Leliana stepped up beside Josephine, whispering, “Worth it,” and moving towards the table, chuckling at the still red-faced commander.

That pulled Josephine out of her reverie and she smiled at the Inquisitor, “I must say, my Lady, you look stunning!”

A blush colored her cheeks and her smile widened, “Thank you, Josie. I-umm…”

There was an awkward moment before Cullen broke the moment by clearing his throat and asking about the rifts in the Exalted Plains. Back to work.


End file.
